


the chest thing

by tsuzurao



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chest Kink, M/M, Makeouts, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands just start to go <em>there</em> after a while; it's not quite the conscious effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chest thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is some ridic shit but i needed it.

It happens sort of like how magnets attract to each other, north to south poles. The analogy is silly and embarrassing and sounds completely stupid in such a nonscientific context, but it's the first that comes Shiro's mind, however unbidden and unwanted. 

The real context being how his hands eventually migrate to Inumuta's chest not long after they start impromptu kissing sessions in hidden away corners of Nudist Beach's base. 

His hands just start to go _there_ after a while; it's not quite the conscious effort. This was not something that happened back at Honnouji. There was no skin contact like that between them back at Honnouji. Kissing, yes; sudden chest fascination, no. But, regardless of a drastic change in location, it is happening now, in the literal sense. 

His hand found a pectoral before they even kissed once. 

Inumuta says nothing about it, not even when they separate by the centimeters to begin anew. His hands rest themselves on Shiro's hips, and at least that part has always been the same. There's another pause between them, and Shiro is not normally for hasty, unplanned decision making, but his head ends up ducks down anyway. 

Lips brush Inumuta's skin, push over a beating heart, and the hands holding Shiro by the hips tighten. 

In retrospective thought some odd hours later, Shiro realizes his error. 

He's made the whole chest thing harder to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
